Her plaything
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: He knew he was nothing more than a pawn...He was just a plaything, he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah's plaything.**

* * *

He knew he was nothing more than a pawn.

But he loved it.

Because even though she didn't love him, didn't trust him, she still came to him for her emotional, physical, spiritual needs.

"A genetic dead end" she calls herself and he responds by pulling her closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Some days she lets herself go, shows him the real her.

He loves when he makes her laugh, such a difference compared to her usual scowl.

"Lee-yah!"

He loves the look of pure adoration, pure content and pure love on her face when she's around children.

He loves making her feel good about herself; she deserves much more than she gets, and he doesn't even know the half of it.

She stops coming around, though, and he worries.

No anger for the woman whom he knew was playing with him.

He was just a plaything, he knew.

But he also knew he brought her release, relief, comfort.

He snatches the keys to his car up and heads out the door.

* * *

**Wah~ **

**TBC maybe, possible Leah POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah's plaything.**

* * *

He made her happy and she knew it.

He was quickly becoming something more, something she required, some_one_ she needed.

He was becoming a necessity and it was starting to scare her.

"I love you, Leah, I'm yours." He'd say it surely, no tremble in his voice, no doubt in his eyes.

She doesn't trust him, she doesn't love him, but she likes him and she knows it's a start.

A start for what, she does not know.

The guys knew something was up with her, though, because instead of lashing out she kept to herself, instead of pushing her thoughts out, she held them back.

When she was alpha commanded at a pack meeting to show them what she was hiding there was shock, hurt and happiness from Seth.

"Why would you keep this from us?" Jacob had asked and she'd laughed.

"My thoughts are my own. I have something to call mine why should I share it?"

A hint of a growl from Sam and she'd phased out, heading towards _his_ house.

"Leah." He'd smile, welcome her with open arms and she'd melt, nuzzles her face against his chest. "I missed you, I love you." He chants and a smile blooms on her face.

"I missed you, too." She says and he beams at her.

It's a start, she realizes once again. A start.

She smiles at him as his niece, his adopted daughter, Sheila runs into the room.

And she lets herself descend, slowly.

* * *

**Love her *heart* she's changing~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

* * *

They met at a bar.

He was there wallowing. He was scared; his older sister recently died and he was fighting to be able to keep little Sheila out of foster care.

He was twenty-one, was working on getting a stable job and had a more than adequate house, recently bought on the Rez.

She was there for one thing: to get drunk, to forget, to let herself go.

It was a drunken thing; they unintentionally gravitated towards each other and they clicked.

He_ liked_ this girl and she... well, she decided that he wasn't awful.

They'd talked, laughed, flirted and when they woke up the next morning at his house, an unspoken agreement was made.

They'd meet up, get their problems off their chest and then drown in each other.

Leah didn't really realize he made her better until Sam addressed her in the pack mind and she didn't snap at him. She'd calmly asked him what he needed and she didn't understand the feelings behind the packs' shock until she saw what used to occur - he'd address her and she'd snap at him, force her anger on him.

She didn't panic, though she did decide to stay away from him from a week or two.

She didn't want to fall too deep into this already six-month occurrence.

And while she was away, she finally understood; she liked him more than she should. She'd gotten attached.

And she liked it.

For once Sam didn't cloud her mind, didn't cause her pain and she was happy.

She decided she'd go see him again.

And while she was away, he worried about her. Was concerned that she up and disappeared out of nowhere.

But he also had reasons to be happy; he'd officially become Sheila's guardian, he'd found plenty of job applications, he still had plenty of money until then.

And after three weeks of her disappearance, he went and searched for her; if she didn't want him he'd let her go, he knew she wasn't serious about him, he was her current toy; but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He really did love her, after all.

* * *

**Kay so there.**

**that's done ._. **

**you knows how they met, capiche?**

**Not the best, not the most original, but still. I like it c: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

* * *

He goes out shopping while he's looking for her and this is where she finds him; followed his scent trail.

She watches him in all of his beautiful glory; thick, dark brown hair naturally spiked up, dark green eyes piercing, tan arms throwing things into his cart with ease. She unconsciously smiles as she watches him, he's wonderful, graceful and then he turns, like he always did when he felt her gaze on him.

And when his eyes land on her he smiles, his face lighting up and she almost melts.

"Leah!" He calls and she smiles back at him. "You found me before I could find you." He says and she looks at him questioningly. "You disappeared all of a sudden; I wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you, Leah, what did you expect me to do?"

She doesn't tell him why; she knows he thinks he's her plaything. Why wouldn't he? She really had only been playing with him for the longest.

The thing about toys, though, is that sometimes you really do get attached.

She flings her arms around him and he catches her, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, not going too low. She smiles at the gentlemanly act.

"I won the trial, Lee. Sheila's mine, now." He says and tears spring in her eyes.

She loved Sheila, the child was adorable with all of her energy and smiles.

"I'm so happy for you, Andrew!" Leah says to him and his arms tighten around her waist.

She knows he thinks he time with her is limited; knows he's waiting for her to let him down easily.

When she pulls away, she smiles. "Do you wanna come to my house and meet my brother and mom?" She asks and his eyes widen.

This is a first. He nods, goes to check out and puts his things in his car.

She gets in the passenger seat and directs him to her home; he's smiling and listening carefully as they talk, tell each other how they've been.

When they finally arrive, they get out and she smells them all instantly; for some reason Seth chose now of all days to bring the pack over. She sighs, twines her fingers with Andrew's and warns him.

"My little brother might have his friends over. I'm just warning you, they might seem intimidating but you should just ignore them. They really aren't worth your time."

She secretly hopes that he'll get along with them but she doesn't tell him that, just leads him inside the house and calls out for her mom.

"Mom! Come down here, please." And she does, her eyes widening as her eyes land on him. "Mom, this is Andrew." She smiles secretly, leaning against his side. "He's my boyfriend."

Andrew's eyes widen but his smile gets bigger as he shakes her mother's hand.

"Andrew, this is my mom, Sue."

By now, Seth has gravitated into the hallway, his curiosity making him come in from the living-room. "And that's my younger brother, Seth."

Andrew nods at him, smiling. "Nice to meet'cha, Seth." Andrew says and Seth smiles at him warily.

"You too." Leah shoots him a glare, leading him through the living-room, ignoring the crowd occupying all seats as she pulls him into the backyard.

"You were right, they are a little intimidating looking." Andrew says, laughing. "But they only seem protective of you. You all must be close-knit, huh?" He sits on the porch steps and Leah bounds down them, standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't say that." She mumbles and Andrew shakes his head at her.

"What have I told you, Leah? You're so much more important than you think. You have tons of people that care about you, people that want you to...to be happy and you really should, Lee. You really should grab your happiness by its throat, considering."

Leah laughs, her eyes glittering. "Are you telling me to grab you by your throat, Drew? I didn't know you were into all of that."

He rolls his eyes, chuckling. "I said your happiness, Lee."

She nods, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You are my happiness, Drew." His hands close around her waist and he smiles, pulling her closer.

"Really?" He asks and she nods, her smile in her eyes as their lips crash together, dancing rhythmically.

"I love you, Leah." He says when she pulls back and she smiles.

"I'm starting to love you, too, Drew."

The back door smashes open.

* * *

**Pew, I really love this coupling ._.**

**Longest one yet~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

* * *

The pack files out of the house and Leah drags Andrew out of the way as they pile into the backyard.

Leah sighs in irritation and Andrew laughs, his eyes bright. He grabs her face and kisses her, once on each eyelid, once on each cheek, her forehead, chin, nose and finally, once, twice, thrice on her lips.

She stares up at him, embarrassment etched on to her face.

He smiles at her, laughs and turns back around, meeting the eyes of every set staring at them.

Leah, still looking up at him, smiles finally, doing the same.

"This is Andrew." She says simply, her hand finding his and squeezing it. He nods at them, his posture and face relaxed.

The pack stares at him, evaluating him before they nod back at him. Leah lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as one by one they come towards them, introducing themselves.

"My names Embry." Embry walks up first, followed by Jacob, Quil, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul and finally, Seth reintroduces himself, his smile lighting up his face.

Sam stays back and Andrew shrugs, not batting an eye.

Leah takes note of the football in Seth's hand and she raises an eyebrow.

"Is that your excuse for coming out here and ruining our alone time?" She asks him snidely, playfully.

He laughs sheepishly, rubbing his head. "Not my idea, though."

"Whose was it then?" She asks him, rolling her eyes.

"...Sam's." He answers honestly and her eyes flash.

"You had no right, Sam." She bites out, her hand tightening painfully around Andrew's hand.

Andrew, somewhat understanding her discomfort, _'I had a bad breakup. Two people I trusted the most? Yeah. Turns out, that was all a complete lie and a complete fucking mistake.',_ grabs her face and makes her look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to leave, Lee?" He asks and she shakes her head, smiling.

"I meant it when I said I wanted you to meet Seth and my mom. I want them to like you but more importantly, I want you to like them." She finishes and he laughs.

"I'm sure I'll like them but I want you to be happy and having fun as well. I'm not gonna leave you to be bored by yourself." He informs her and she smiles again, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Then boys," She turns towards the pack, who were watching them with fascination. "We'll be joining you." She smirks, crossing her arms. "Me and Drew are on Seth's team, no talking back." She raises her finger at Seth when he tries to protest. "Sam's the other team captain." She finishes, a glint in her eye as he picks Paul and Jared within a split second.

* * *

**There ya have it :* **


End file.
